chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fashion
The Chuckle Brothers take a look at the world of fashion. Plot Paul is looking for his tailor's dummy so he can make clothes and he sends Barry off to look for it while he continues to look for it around the desk. Paul introduces the show when Barry comes in and says he cannot find the dummy. He sends him off to find Dan McCann, Ted The Thread, or Bri The Tie. He then turns back to the audience and tells them they are going to show them how to make clothes. Paul shows the audience all the equipment they will be using when the dummy appears behind him and Barry says it has just been delivered. They then go out and about to find out where they could buy some good material and Barry gets confused why they would be making a wardrobe out of material. On their return to the studio Paul shows the audience how to make a wardrobe and Barry comes in with two planks of wood presuming Paul was making a wardrobe but he tells them they are making a clothes wardrobe. Paul starts to gather the materials to make a piece of clothing. Paul get's ready to watch Armchair Theatre while Barry goes off to do something else, Barry keeps refusing him to sit down and when he does he falls onto the floor because his chair isn't their. Barry is finishing the material when Paul asks him how it is going and he thinks the dummy is talking to him until Paul appears from the side. Paul moves onto Part 3 and Barry wants to cut it out and model for it to which Paul agrees. He then launches a report in which the McChuckles go out for a new suit. The McChuckles come up the Escalator and start talking to a man who recommends them a new image, they then start to compare some different suits but don't agree on many of them. Douglas then suggests to the man that they want a suit. They then start to try out new suits and shirts. They come together, compare their new suits and walk down the stairs. Back in the studio, Barry has finished all the pieces and is about to sew them together but Paul wants to show the audience all the pieces, but Barry won't let him. Barry has made some alterations including a big hole in it. Then the phone rings and Paul starts bowing and he tells Barry that it was Kensington Palace and a member of The Royal Family was watching the programme with interest. Barry then appears with Simon Lovell who tries to give him a new fashion image. Paul tells Barry to get it sewn up and he goes behind a screen to try it on. Once he is ready, Paul goes along to a catwalk in the studio, and Barry comes out of the door while Paul comments. Paul is shocked at Barry's improvements, then the phone rings and Barry says it is Kensington Palace again and they want to know if Paul can play in goal on Saturday. Paul goes to get his stuff while Barry shows off his dress. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle